Cause i brOken
by Moon and Luna
Summary: A veces el amor es más grande que la muerte. bella tiene leucemia, edward el doctor que se encargara de ayudarla; ¿el amor le ganara a la muerte? o incluso seguira despues de esta. TODOS HUMAnOS!


**Hola a todo el mundo!!.... esta vez decidí traerles una historia un poco diferente!... en este no habrá lemmons así que todos pueden leerla!... espero que les guste porque el final es completamente distinto… la historia es corta pero intensa la mayoría de caps son un poco cortos pero el de hoy lo hare largo para que puedan cogerle el hilo espero que les guste.**

Por cierto la historia esta inspirada en la canción de Amy Lee ( evanescence) y Seether!.

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer! La historia es mía! -.-U**

Psdt: gracias a Patty por betearme!! A Troyis! girl de una u otra manera eres una inspiración porq tus historias son muy originales!

Este cap esta dedicado a Camila black! Y a Angieh! xD ...

****

**Cause I broken…**

**Edward POV  
**  
-Hasta luego doctor Cullen, que tenga un buen día.

-Usted también. – dije con un poco de canzanziocansancio

"_Y ahí iba mi última cita del día" _ pensé… ¡Por fin! ¡Necesitaba un descanso ya! no había podido dormir casi nada en lo que va del transcurso de la semana, ¿la razón?; pues unas hermosas orbes color chocolate que venían robándome el sueño durante las noches.

Tomé mi chaqueta con prisa dispuesto a retirarme, necesitaba verla.

- Buenas noches Jessica- le digo a mi secretaria, una mujer atractiva eso se nota tan solo verla, pero no tiene materia gris.

- Que tenga buenas noches Doc.- dice abanicándose descaradamente, con esa voz melosa tratando de parecer sensual.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar que una vez la vi con una píldoras, esas con las que te dopan y estaba seguro que algún día seria capaz de doparme.

-¡Dios! Ése tío esta como el queso.- murmuro ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"_¡Ok! Es suficiente_" pensé haciéndome el desentendido mientras prácticamente corría al estacionamiento y entraba en mi flamante Audi r8. (( *no es por nada pero amo a ese carro*))

*******  
Manejo como un loco y llego a mi casa en menos de 15 minutos, en bus es una media hora -.-U.  
Sí, estoy desesperado por verla y ¿Qué?... hoy era en el día en el que se suponía que por fin le iba a hablar y no me iba a echar para atrás...

Digamos que tenemos como una especie de cita, casi todas las noches nos vemos desde nuestras terrazas, casi por los días en los que me tengo que quedar para la guardia

Subo corriendo las escaleras, aunque en los últimos peldaños me detengo y sigo subiendo lentamente, yo sabia que estaba desesperado pero no era necesario que ella lo supiera, o si? =S

Así que como subo lentamente, soy capas de verla ahí cantando y tocando, tan hermosa a la luz de la luna, sus facciones suaves como el pétalo de una rosa, podrían resaltar en medio de una habitación llena de gente, posee unos ojos de un color chocolate que denotaba ternura, esos ojos me venían cautivando durante todo este tiempo y Ez tan pálida y frágil que te daban ganas de protegerla del mundo.

Estaba tan hechizado que recién me daba cuenta de lo que estaba cantando, "Broken" de Seether y Amy Lee. ¿Por qué estaba triste? … ((Siempre toca de a cuerdo a su estado de animo)), lo sé por todo el tiempo en que la contemplo desde mi sofá negro ((había equipado la terraza para hacerla confortable)).

Aparte de la canción, su rostro demostraba lo mismo; así que sintiendo esa necesidad de acompañarla me acerque al piano y comencé a tocar.

Se sobresalto, al parecer esta tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, aun así le sonreí como diciendo que continuara y ella me respondió pero la alegría no llegaba del todo a sus ojos.

Para darle confianza y como queriéndole decir: hey! estoy aquí… comencé a cantar

La mire, y a pesar de que su ojos denotaban tristeza, ellos seguían brillando para mi… y comencé a cantar:

**  
******

** I wanted you to know that  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...  
I keep your photograph and  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain****  
**  
Y entonces su voz de sirena me acompaño…

**C ause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_**  
**_

Le deje cantar lo ultimo, quería escuchar sólo su voz…

**The worst is over now**

**And we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

**There's so much left to learn**

**And no one left to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.  
**

Tocamos las últimas notas, y cuando por fin me decidía a hablar, su madre entro y hablo con ella al parecer alguien la buscaba así que me sonrió y desapareció por la puerta de su cuarto.

_**Bella POV**_

Dios!!!!!!! Justo cuando le iba a hablar se aparece Renee!! Hey tu! El de arriba... Sí tú! esto no es justo!...

Bella, hija!.- Renee me saco de mi ensoñación.

Sabes que no es muy bueno que salgas con tanto aire… te puedes enfermar y sabes que no es bueno.- dijo Renee con preocupación tocándose su pancita de 6 meces.

ya lo sé mama, ya lo sé; solo… tenia ganas de ver la luna y cantar… te haz fijado en lo hermosa que está?.- dije. Ojala y no haya visto al cuero de mi vecino. – pensé.

No cambias ¿eh?... oh! patio de nuevo.- dijo con una sonrisa- ven toca, creo que te escuchó.

¿Como estas hermoso?, esperó que no nos sigas dando tantos problemas y nos dejes saber que eres, nos tienes a todos con la curiosidad y peor a Emett -.-U – lo sentí patear- no te asustes pequeño te protegeré del idiota de tu hermano =).

Familia, ya llegamos!... quien ah estado hablando de mi? – Dios! parece como sí hubiera nacido con una sonrisa pegada; y quien podría imaginar que detrás de toda esa maza de músculos, sé esconde un niño con hoyuelos, así es Emett un gran oso de peluche -.-U

Bella no le digas así a tu hermano- me reprocho, pero después su expresión cambio a una de gracia.- ¿sabias que cuando esperaba a Emett no supimos que era hasta que nació?, siempre nos mostraba el trasero.

¿y por que será que eso no me sorprende? -.-U … pensé

Oh no!!! .- dije alterada.

¿que pasa Bells?.- pregunto mamá preocupada.

Ojala y no salga como el! .- me horrorice, vamos Emett era el mejor hermano del mundo, pero tener a dos que me llamen enana y que me sobreprotejan no era algo bueno, no para mí.

Oyeee!!! .- Se quejo.- Aunque… Siiiiiiiii seria genial, tendría alguien con quien fastidiar a Bella!! Jojojojojo .- y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que me daba miedo, genial el bebe aun no nacía y ya tenia planes para él.

Ya basta de fastidiarse niños y hacer planes, el bebe aun no nace.- dijo mama.- pero ciento que será una nena.- sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y esperanza.- va a ser un rayo de luz en nuestra vidas, te podrá ayudar Bella, es nuestra esperanza.

Mama!, por favor estoy bien y no eh tenido ninguna recaída desde hace años, los tratamientos han resultado, mírenme … les aseguro que estoy bien.- no me gustaba hablar de este tema, quería vivir mi vida sin temores, sin la sombra de la enfermedad, así que trate de sonreír

Vamos familia, tengo hambre es hora de comer! .- trate de cambiar de tema

- Hija… sé que no te gusta hablar mucho de esto, pero nosotros te amamos y nos preocupamos.- hablo por primera vez Charlie, era a quien más le costaba hablar.

Lo sé Pa! Pero cuando llegue el momento lo haremos Ok?... me someteré a la cirugía para de una vez ganarle a la enfermedad y podemos estar tranquilos… y no más recaídas… ahora sí por favor hay que comer siiiiiiiii?? - puse mi carita de perrito mojado - me suena la tripa! Es más creo que seria capaz de comer una vaca entera y hacerle la competencia a Emett.

Todos me sonrieron, nos sentamos en la meza redonda de la cocina mientras mama nos serbia.

Nuestra casa era de dos pisos en el primero estaba la sala que era muy acogedora, la cocina que mayormente era ahí donde comíamos, la biblioteca y el baño.

En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones, la de mis papas se encontraba en un extremó del pasillo, la mía que estaba al frente de la de Emett y la que servía para las visitas que se encontraba al otro extremó; aunque cuando naciera la bebe ella ocuparía esa habitación y un baño el cual lo usamos Emett y yo; menos Charlie y Renee ellos tenían el suyo.

No lo creo enana.- dijo Emett comenzando a comer.

pfff no sé como Rosalie puede andar contigo.- le pique; Rosalie era su novia desde hace 4 años, es hermosa, tiene el cabello rubio el cual siempre lo llevaba suelto, alta y con un cuerpo escultural (( por algo es modelo)). Rose y Emett tienen la misma edad, 27, son 3 años mayor que yo.

Es que hermanita, dos personas hermosas se entienden, mira a esté Bombón que tienes por hermano! Jajaja.- dijo socarronamente.

yaaaaaa! ¿Que más? … ¿y como está Rose?- Pregunte.

Ella está bien y te manda saludos dice que viene pasado mañana para verte y claro saber como va tu libro, ya que aun no nos quieres decir de que va. ¿No será rosa verdad?

Emett por favor! .- dijimos Charlie, Renee y yo a la vez… a veces era tan inoportuno.

No Emett, está vez no escribiré sobre la vida sexual que llevas con Rose!.- Toma esa Emett jojojo.

Bueno familia yo me paso a retirar, ya tengo sueño; así que permiso, gracias y provecho.

Buenas noches hija.- dijero Renee y Charlie. Buenas noches enana!.- dijo Emett

Buenas noches Ma! Pa! Oso.- me despedí y me retire a mi dormitorio.

Mi cuarto era mi lugar preferido en la casa, había pintado el techo de un azul oscuro para poder ponerle estrellas, mi techo era peculiar la mitad era de vidrio y tenia una escalera con la cual podría ir a la azotea; sin la necesidad de bajar al primer piso y subir por la otra escalera (( lata -.-U )), mi cama contaba con un dosel, tenia un clóset empotrado , también un escritorio, un Puff en donde descansaba la guitarra negra y el caballete en el cual pintaba mis cuadros; y lo que mas me gustaba de todo el cuarto es la pared en la cual había pintando a unos caballos blancos galopando por la pradera; sí mi cuarto era mi lugar preferido.

Pose la mirada en la luna y me puse a pensar en el sexy Doc, ¿Cómo se que es Doc? Pues a veces lo eh visto con su bata del hospital.

Regresando al tema , desde hace tiempo que nos veíamos en nuestras azoteas, a veces solo nos mirábamos y disfrutábamos de la presencia del otro y tocábamos.

Pero hoy …. hoy cantamos y tocamos a la vez, ahhhhhh.- suspire.

Se veía tan hermoso a la luz de la luna, parecía una ilusión su piel pálida pero no menos hermosa, su nariz recta, su mandíbula fuerte, ése pelo rebelde que siempre andaba desordenado de un peculiar color bronce, sus labios!! Me va a dar un infarto de solo pensarlos, se ven tan suaves, tan irresistibles uffff como me gustaría probarlos!

Vamos Bella sí es que primero se deciden a hablarse, ya van un mes y aun no sé han dirigido la palabra.

jojojo ya sé!! Mañana lo hare! Si el no puede hablar lo hare yo!... o es que será mudo?... _sí Isabella, tu sí que eres idiota!¿ Acaso los mudos pueden cantar? ¿Pues no verdad?... _Ok!! Eso asusta! estoy hablando conmigo misma! … _Si cariño pero hasta tu solita reconoces que a veces te pasas de idiota y de rara! … _Ok no necesito que me defiendas de mi! … _yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Relájate!_ … Y tu zhuuu zhuu vete! quiero seguir pensando en el! … _está bien me voy, me voy._

Y por ultimo esos ojos, de un verde esmeralda tan intensó, muy diferentes a cualquiera que haya visto, cada vez que los veo tienen un brillo, como sí bailasen para mi, como sí con tan solo una mirada me pudiese acariciar.

_**I wanna hOld you high and steal your pain**_… su voz, tan suave como terciopelo, sirvió como ungüento, estaba tan afligida, aun no sabia como decirles que volvía a sentir el dolor característico de la enfermedad, quería tan solo vivir bien, sin problemas; y pensando en eso y en esos ojos verdes, llenos de ternura me fui quedando dormida.


End file.
